His Grave
by Jane7
Summary: A stort fic on how Ginny and Draco came together.


His grave. Draco Lucius Malfoy the stone read. He had given up everything including his life for love. Love wasn't even a part of his vocabulary until he met her, Virginia Ann Weasley. As Ginny looked down at the grave she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. He had sacrificed his life for her. Now she could only be with him in the past.  
  
Flash Back  
  
  
  
Ginny had just entered the Great Hall and had found a seat next to her brother Ron when Dumbledore started to make an announcement.  
  
"We will be holding a Sadie Hawkins dance February 29th," said the old wizard.  
  
The Great Hall immediately came alive with girls talking about whom they were going to ask and what they would wear; the boys of Hogwarts also were discussing the dance and who they thought would ask them. Ginny was deep in thought. This was Harry's last year at Hogwarts. She had to make a move before it was too late, the dance she thought would be the perfect opportunity.  
  
It was a week before the dance. Ginny was going to ask Harry after dinner if he would accompany her to the dance.  
  
Ginny decided to head down to the Great Hall a few minutes early. She sat down at the Gryffindor table. A few minutes later both Hermione and Ron arrived taking seats next to her.  
  
Ginny was having a conversation with a fellow Gryffindor when someone caught her eye, Draco Malfoy. He had changed a lot over the year, he picked on the Dream Team less and he had also physically changed. He was no longer the scrawny albino ferret. He was quite handsome.  
  
"Get your mind off of Malfoy," Ginny thought to herself, "It's Harry you want not him!"  
  
Ginny waited a couple of minutes after Harry had left the Great Hall before she chased him down.  
  
Linzy, a 7th year Gryffindor saw Ginny advancing towards Harry and herself and quickly asked Harry to the dance with her. Harry accepted and grabbed Linzy's hand and walked her the rest of the way to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Ginny was devastated. "Oh great, now I'll have to go with Neville or worse Colin!"  
  
"Maybe you won't," came a cold voice from the shadows, "I still haven't been asked and I'm feeling in the mood to piss your brother off by taking his only sister to the dance."  
  
"Who are you?" Ginny questioned.  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped out from the shadows and placed a hand on Ginny's waist and whispered into her ear, "I'll go with you, meet me in front of the Great Hall ten minutes before the dance begins."  
  
Before waiting for a reply he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later...  
  
  
  
Ginny realized she had yet to pick something out to wear. She decided anything out of her wardrobe wasn't nice enough and something new was out of the question.  
  
"Mione, may I borrow a dress for the dance?" Ginny asked shyly.  
  
"Of course Ginny, I got a new green dress it's a little short but it should be ok," replied Hermione.  
  
The dress was perfect. It cut off just before the knees with two slits on both sides. It was a sleeveless dress only being held up by two thin straps.  
  
She decided to leave her hair down and also put a spell on it just to make sure she wouldn't have to worry about her gorgeous red curls flying in her face all night.  
  
Ginny walked into the common room. At first she saw Harry. His mouth was hanging open, all he could get out was Ginny.you look beautiful. Ginny giggled a thank you to him. Next she saw Ron. He insisted that she go back to her room and change. He left her alone after she agreed to get a shawl to wrap around her bare shoulders.  
  
Ginny left the common room to go meet Draco in front of the Great Hall doors. He commented on how gorgeous she looked as they entered the room. Ginny also commented to herself how great he looked in a green silky shirt and a pair of black pants.  
  
"Ginny, would you like to dance?" asked Draco.  
  
"Wow, he used my first name," thought Ginny. "Sure," she replied back to him.  
  
They went to the floor. It was a slow song and Draco pressed Ginny a little closer than he known he should have with her older brother in the room.  
  
Ron immediately saw his little sister with Malfoy and went into big brother mode. Ginny never told him whom she was going with and he had expected to see her with Neville not Draco.  
  
"Get your hands off my sister you slimy git," yelled Ron.  
  
Before Draco could comment back Ron punched him in the face.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, what do you think you're doing? Get your hands off my date!" screamed Ginny desperately.  
  
"Yo.your date? You asked him?" stuttered Ron. "You actually wanted to go with this insufferable prat?"  
  
"Yes, yes I did Ron I really wanted to go with Draco," replied Ginny.  
  
Draco's heart jumped. He thought Ginny might have been using him to make Potter jealous. He was hoping she liked him though. He knew he was starting to like. like her? You don't know how to like anyone a voice in Draco's head snapped!! She is a weakness. A weakness Draco was now ready to accept.  
  
  
  
Draco snapped back into reality. Weasel and Ginny were still arguing.  
  
"Come on, Ginny, let's get out of here?" Draco said. He meant to say it as a command but it came out as a question.  
  
"Sure," she replied.  
  
Draco gently grabbed Ginny by the wrists and led her out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Ginny's Point of View  
  
  
  
We spent the rest of the night in the Astronomy Tower and talked. I discovered things about him no one else knew. He was supposed to become a death eater after graduation. He also discovered things about me. I told him how I thought I was invisible; completely ignored by the world. I told him everything and he told me everything.  
  
After that night we were inseparable. Everyone frowned upon our relationship. Ron refused to talk to me anymore, not like I cared what he thought anyway. When Draco's father discovered our relationship Draco was tortured and lost any rights the Malfoy name came with.  
  
After Draco's graduation he got a job at the ministry and we kept in touch. Even though I started dating again and Draco started seeing Pansy Parkinson.  
  
A month after we both started dating I graduated. He, to my surprise, immediately broke off any contact he had with Pansy and proposed to me. Of course I said the only thing a girl in love could say, I said yes.  
  
We were very happy together and were discussing about children, that's when it happened. Voldemort came back into power. Draco was drafted into the war and I was left alone. I missed him terribly during the months he was gone. I barely got any news about him until I got an owl late one night in August.  
  
  
  
Ginny love-  
  
The war is almost over. It's pretty safe now. Potter is here and we've made friends, after all these years. Voldemort will be caught any day now. I'm sending a port key, if you have the time, come visit me.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Draco  
  
That night when I arrived at the camp where he was stationed, I ran into his arms and gave him a long, passionate kiss."  
  
Inside his tent we laid in each other's arms for hours. I was half asleep when we heard shouts. Voldemort was attacking the camp. We jumped out of the tent to take cover but Voldemort was standing right outside of the tent waiting for us.  
  
"Well hello there, Malfoy, long time no see, I was quite disappointed when I found out you weren't planning on joining my ranks," his horrible voice said.  
  
Draco and I remained silent. I was scared to death, but strangely not for myself. I wasn't concerned for my life at all, only for Draco's.  
  
"Guess I'll have to punish you by killing your little girlfriend," Voldemort continued. He pointed his wand and me and yelled AVADA KEDAVRA! Before I knew what was happening Draco jumped in front of me. His body instantly hit the ground. He was dead.  
  
My heart broke that exact moment. I was ready to be killed by Voldemort when Harry Potter out of nowhere attacked Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort was defeated. Not that it mattered; nothing mattered after Draco's death. Nothing. My soul, my heart, my being was empty.  
  
That's why I, Virginia Ann Malfoy, stand here today in front of my one and only love's grave to take my life.  
  
Ginny pulled out a knife from her pocket and stabbed herself three times where her heart was located. Her body fell upon Draco's grave. Now they can once again be together. 


End file.
